What Are You Wearing?
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Kid Flash left Jinx after the Brotherhood was defeated. Now the Titans are having a party and Jinx is out for her revenge. What could possibly happen?
1. What Are You Wearing?

Hey I know author note boring lets skip but please read this. This is my first Fanfiction and I would really appreciate any advice on what I made mistakes on, what could be fixed and what was really good. That's pretty much it. Enjoy.

**What Are You Wearing?**

Today was the anniversary of the formation of the Teen Titans so the original Titans invited all the honorary titans to their tower for a party. This was the moment Jinx had been waiting for. She hadn't seen Kid Flash since they defeated the Brotherhood and she was mad. Who did he think he was! Pulling her to the good side and then leaving her! Did the roses mean nothing to him? Was that part of the strategy to get her to the good side? Make her fall for him then leave her! Well, Jinx had had it and saw this party as a useful agent in revenge. The only people who know about the plan were her two closest friends, Raven and Argent. They both helped her pick out the outfit that would make Kid Flash regret leaving her.

So here she stood outside the Titan Tower dressed in a short strapless black dress with a pink trim on the bottom and below her chest. She had her silky pink locks down with a simple rose clip holding her bangs back. Jinx had layered her eyes with eyeliner, mascara and deep pink eye shadow. Her lips had deep red lip stick on to make them stand out. On her feet she wore a pair of simple black heels.

Jinx took a deep breath. This was the moment she had waited for. She rings the door bell.

"Hello?" said a voice, most likely Cy.

"It's Jinx." She said

"Wow Jinx...you look amazing." Cy said "Oh right come in! Join the party!" and the metal doors to the tower opened. Jinx walked in and heard "Hey guys Jinx is here!" from the end of the hall. Taking this as her cue Jinx walked through the door way and into the main room.

"Hey Jinx." Raven said in a dull voice looking bored

"Hey doll." Argent said with a wink

"Hey guys." Jinx said walking toward them only to be swept away in a flash. Next thing she knew she was standing in a bathroom. The boy's bathroom. In front of her stood an annoyed Kid Flash dressed in a red button down long-sleeve silk shirt and black jeans. His flame red hair was still defying gravity and was messily standing up. Jinx had to admit he look hot, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

"What are you wearing?" Kid Flash asked in a dangerous voice

"A dress." Jinx replied shortly rolling her eyes

"More like a rag! It's exposing everything." Kid Flash said glaring at Jinx

"So" She said shrugging

"And you have too much make up on!" He said

"So." She said once again shrugging

"Now if you will excuse me I'm going back to the party." She said starting toward the door only to find Kid Flash standing in front of her.

"Not like that you aren't." He said

"Why do you care?" Jinx said getting irritated

"Hello! Did you not see all those guys drooling over you out there!" He exclaimed

"So. Maybe I want guys drooling over me." She said

"Well you shouldn't." Kid Flash said, "You are better than that." This made Jinx snap whom did he think he was telling her what to do! He left her!

"What do you know!? You left me!" Jinx exclaimed

"I didn't leave you!" Kid Flash said, "I had things to do! I was busy! Being a hero isn't easy! You should know that!"

"Whatever." Jinx said once again trying to leave putting her hand on the doorknob. Only to have Kid Flash remove it.

"No!" He said "You can't go dressed like that!"

"Why! We aren't a couple! You aren't my boyfriend! Stop being so protective over me! I can make my own choices!" Jinx yelled. Kid Flash grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I care because this isn't a good choice! I care because you are important to me!" Kid Flash yelled back.

"Right." Jinx said rolling her eyes "And that's why you left me! That's why you left me broken-hearted! I loved you!" Jinx yelled at his face then pulled out of his grip realizing she had let it slip. Let the fact she loved him slip. Slowly her eyes got misty due to the forming tears. Kid Flash stood there frozen looking as if he couldn't move. Jinx once again went toward the door. Only to find herself pressed against the wall of the bathroom Kid Flash inches from her face. His blue eyes staring into her pink cat-like ones.

"No! I told you before I left because I had business! I was busy! I didn't leave you! Yes you are important to me! Why do you think I worked so hard to get you to join the Titans!? What did you think the roses meant!? Jinx you are important to me!" Kid Flash said bringing his face closer to his.

"Why?" she said staring into his eye "Why am I so important to you?" Kid Flash got closer.

"Because I love you." He said before bringing his lips over hers. Jinx closed her eyes and her hands found their way to his fiery locks, while one of Kid Flash's arms wrapped around her waist. As the kiss deepened and got more passionate Jinx found herself being pushed against the bathroom wall. Jinx was drowning in emotions the kiss was so passionate. Then suddenly Kid pulled back a look of worry on his face.

"Someone's coming." He picked her up and rushed them into one of the stalls locking the door. Just then the bathroom door opened and Robin and Speedy entered.

"Wonder where Jinx and Kid Flash went." said Robin

"I know!" Speedy exclaimed annoyed "I only got a quick look at Jinx! She looked so hot! But then Kid Flash stole her. Wish I had super speed. Then maybe it would be me stealing her and going to a closet." SMACK!

"OW! What was the for!" Said Speedy

"Don't talk like that! We all know Jinx has a think for Kid Flash and only Kid Flash." said Robin "Plus did you see how anxious Kid was to see her after all those months of not seeing her due to Justice League business. He was pacing like crazy and kept asking if anyone knew when she would be here and then she showed up and the way she was dressed. Well it's no surprise he speed her away."

"Oh so you do think they are making out in a closet?" said Speedy obviously smirking

"NO! Kid isn't like you!" Exclaimed Robin "I mean I'm sure he would love to be doing stuff like that, but he hasn't seen Jinx for months. So he probably dropped his flirting nature and tried to talk her into changing."

"True." said Speedy "But you never know." And the two left. Jinx and Kid remained in the stall a few moments. Jinx clinging to Kid.

"So..." said Kid Flash smirking at her in his arms "wanna go find a closet?"

"Keep dreaming." Jinx said pushing herself out of his arms

"Every night." He said winking at her

"I don't know what's worse! The mad you or the annoying flirt." Jinx said shaking her head. She turned toward the stall door but felt Kid wrap his arm around her.

"Will you please change." He said into her hair "I don't want guys to look at you too much." Jinx leaned back into him

"Trust me I want to after hearing Speedy." Jinx said. At this Kid stiffened tightening his hold on her.

"Oh trust me. I've got my eyes on him now." He said

"A little protective aren't you." Jinx said chuckling

"Of course." Kid Flash said

"Well you better get me something to change into." Jinx said pulling out of his grip only to be pulled back again as Kid pressed his lips to her.

"I love you." Kid said as they pulled away

"I love you too." Jinx said and Kid speed off and was back in well a flash. In his hand he held a simple red dress that reached her knees and had a one shoulder strap. On the strap was a rose. Jinx smiled and took the dress.

"It's okay right?" Kid asked "I was thinking of the one with lightning bolts but decided roses were better." Jinx gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's perfect." She said "Now get out of the stall so I can change."

"Sure you don't want me to stay." Kid said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Unless you want me to go out in this." She said pointing to the dress she was wearing and Kid speed out of the stall. Jinx changed into the dress and stepped out.

"What do you think?" she asked

"You look amazing," Kid said staring at her "but you still have too much make up!"

"Fine." She said and walked to the sink and removed the make up. Once removed she put some simple lip gloss on her lips.

"There." She said "Happy?"

"Very." Said Kid wrapping his arms around her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Then can we go back to the party?:

"Fine." He said pouting "I wanted to kiss you some more or maybe sneak out of her."

"We can leave as soon as I say hi to the Titans." Jinx said rolling her eyes "Okay?"

"Okay." Kid said pecking her on the lips again. The two made their way back to the party.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Said Beast Boy as the two appeared.

"Yah sorry." said Jinx "Apparently my dress didn't pass the inspection." Everyone laughed but they also noticed that Kid had his arm around her waist holding her near in an almost protective way. His eyes were only on her and they were looking down at her full of love.

"So..." Raven said asking the question on everyone's minds "You guys together now?" Both blushed, looked at each other and then nodded.

"Congrats!" A bunch of people said.

"I win!" said Cy taking money from Beast Boy. Kid leaded close to Jinx.

"You said Hi to everyone now?" He asked

"Yah." She said looking at him

"So we can go and do other things now." Kid said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes and leaning in to kiss him. Kid then picked her up bridal style and said, "Well we got to go. We have other plans to attend to. See you guys later." and he dashed out leaving a room of shocked Titans.

"I didn't even get details!" exclaimed Argent

"Trust me you are going to get better details tomorrow." Raven said winking.

"Where do you think they went Rae?" Beast Boy asked draping his arm around her shoulders causing Raven to blush a deep red.

"I don't know." She said pulling her hood up "Now leave me alone I have to do meditate."

"What's with her?" Beast Boy asked confused as she walked away.

"Nothing." Argent said giggling now knowing about Raven's little crush. On the other side of the room Robin turned to Speedy and said on sentence that summed up everything that had just happened. "Now there maybe some closet action."

All right that's it. I've had this story for some time and I'm glade to be able to finally publish it. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	2. Random Ending

Hey so I received some requests to continue this but I don't plan on continuing it anymore than this. So please don't ask unless you have this brilliant idea that would go awesome with the plot of this story. If so then send me a message and I think about adding it. This chapter is very random and not what I would consider the best writing I could do but I hope you enjoy it any way. Okay so once again any advice is always wanted and enjoy.

* * *

Random Ending

It was the night after the Titan's anniversary party and Raven was exhausted, but some how she had managed to drag herself out of bed and gotten to this small tea shop with out blowing anything up. She sat in a far corner sipping the green tea she had just bought and waited for Argent and Jinx to arrive. Argent arrived first, which wasn't a surprise to Jinx seeing what had happened the night before. She would be surprised if Jinx even showed up.

"Hey doll." Argent said walking over to Raven "Have you heard from Jinx?"

"No." Raven replied in a dull voice "I didn't think I would either. You?"

"No." Argent said sighing clearly disappointed "What do you think happened last night between them?"

"I don't have any idea and I don't think I want to know." Raven said indifferently

"Well I want to know!" Argent exclaimed, "I want to know every little detail."

"No surprise." Raven said, "You always were too noisy."

"I am not!" Argent argued angrily "Which reminds me. Do you by any chance have a crush on a certain changeling?" Hearing this the tea Raven had just drunk was spit across the table. "No." Raven said wiping her mouth and the table trying to look preoccupied "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing." Argent said pretending to be interested in her nails, "It's just that when he put his arm around you. You sort of turned bright red in the face, which is often called blushing."

"I was not blushing." Raven stuttered angrily and was about to make more of an argument when something caught her eye. "Look Jinx is here and guess who's with her." Argent turned to face the window and sure enough there was Jinx with Kid Flash. Kid Flash was holding Jinx in his arms bridal style the look on his face made it easy to tell he was reluctant to put her down. Jinx must have talked him into putting her down, by either baiting him with something or threatening to hex him to oblivion. Kid Flash put Jinx down but kept his arms around her waist. He was looking down at her with a loving gaze that was making Raven sick. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, but he didn't stop. Soon the two of them were full on making out in front of the teashop. Raven had to look way because it was too much, but Argent was watching intently as if this was an observation on how to perform a perfect make out session. Finally the two broke a part and Kid said something smiling with an innocent look on his face. Jinx shook her head, this caused Kid to get upset but he nodded sadly. Jinx said something shaking her finger at him and Kid nodded again looking a little annoyed. Kid something and suddenly everything went down hill. Soon the two of them were fighting like a married couple. Jinx finally unable to take it anymore turned and walked away for Kid. Kid stood there a few moments fuming then ran and grabbed Jinx's arm pulling her into a kiss. Jinx at first tried to push away but slowly fell into the kiss. The whole scene was very interesting to Argent but silly to Raven. Finally the two said goodbye and Jinx walked into the shop while Kid zoomed off in a blur of color. Jinx made her way to where Argent and Raven were sitting, but before she could even say hello Argent said, "Details now!"

"Whoa! Hold your horses Argent." Jinx said holding her hands up "Let me sit down first."

"Okay." Argent said sighing annoyed. The moment Jinx's butt was in a chair she once again said "Okay details now!"

"Well…" Jinx said, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Argent said while Raven said, "Nothing." Argent sent a dirty look at Raven then looked at Jinx intently. Raven rolled her eyes seeing she had been over ruled. Jinx chuckled and began to tell them the events that had happened the night before in the boy's bathroom.

"Wow." Argent said, "Speedy really said that!"

"Yah." Said Jinx, "It was sort of disturbing."

"No really." Raven deadpanned "But it's Speedy what do you expect."

"True." Argent said, "Okay so what happened after you left?"

"Well Kid took me to this nice restaurant in Paris and we had a nice meal which was nice considering he swept me out of the party before I could get any food." Jinx said exasperated, "Then he ran me to this beautiful Caribbean beach and we watched the sun set. It was very romantic." Jinx was staring off into space remembering the moment. Argent snapped her fingers in front of Jinx's face to get her attention back then asked "Then what?"

"Then we went back to his apartment and well I am not allowed to tell you more than that but I will say one thing." Jinx said smirking

"What!" Argent said sitting on the edge of her seat, while Raven once again rolled her eyes

"Well he really wanted to get me out of that dress he had wanted me in earlier." She said winking

"Did you!" Argent asked wide-eyed

"That's for me to know and you not to know." Jinx said and no amount of Argent's pleading would get Jinx to tell her.

"Fine." Argent said crossing her arms and pouting, "Don't tell me."

"She didn't have to tell you anything." Raven said rolling her eyes

"Yes she did!" Argent said, "Other wise she would have broken the girl code."

"Well I don't know this code." Raven said raising an eyebrow

"I know other wise you would just tell me you have a crush on Beast Boy." Argent said exasperated

"WAIT!" Jinx yelled suddenly interested in the conversation "Rewind! Did you just say Raven likes Beast Boy!"

"Yah." Argent said waving her hand dismissively "It doesn't really matter since you won't tell me what you and Kid did last night."

"I told you plenty of what we did last night." Jinx exclaimed aggravated "Now you tell me what this is about Raven and Beast Boy."

"It's nothing." Raven said indifferently, "Argent is just going crazy."

"I am not crazy!" Argent retorted hotly "I saw you blush after Beast Boy put his arm around you. Don't deny it!"

"Beast Boy put his arm around you!" Jinx exclaimed surprised. Raven nodded in reply. "Wow! He has guts." Jinx said wide-eyed "And you blushed which means you so like him!"

"I didn't blush." Raven said rolling her eyes

"Yes she did!" Argent argued, "Her cheeks got red I saw and I wasn't seeing things! It's easy to tell when you are blushing because of your pale skin."

"So what if I blushed." Raven said slouching in her chair annoyed at how this conversation was going.

"So you don't deny it." Jinx said interested, "Does this mean that you like him?"

"Maybe it does." Raven said and the two girls faces lit up, "but then again maybe it doesn't." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Raven just give us a straight answer!" Jinx exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air.

"So what if I like him." Raven retorted angrily "It's not like it maters he likes Terra and he will never be able to get over her!"

"So you do like him?" Argent asked confused

"Yah I do! Happy you got your answer!" Raven replied crossing her arms angrily

"I'm sorry Raven." Jinx said sadly "It wasn't right for us to pressure you into telling us especially since it's not likely he likes you back."

"Wait!" Argent exclaimed surprised at Jinx apologizing "This Terra chick is dead right so that means he has to move on right?"

"Yah." Raven answered bored

"So you could help him move on." Argent exclaimed trying to help. Jinx gave her a look and said "Argent just be quiet for a bit." At this Argent shut up.

"Look Raven." Jinx said, "Not knowing whether a guy likes you or not is very nerve-wracking but it's not a good idea to hide it and avoid him. I think you should just get it over quickly instead of keeping your hopes up and getting heart-broken later."

"So what are you suggesting?" Raven asked interested

"I think you should tell him how you feel for him. Let him digest it and reject you if he must." Jinx said "This way if he does you will be able to move forward with less heart-break then if you keep your hopes up now and get turned down later."

"I agree with Jinx" Argent whispered quietly. Raven sat there for a few moments then said "Okay. Got it. I'll tell him."

"Okay." Jinx said, "I hope you don't mind me asking but when are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight I guess." Raven said shrugging, "The faster I get it over with the better."

"Okay." Jinx said giving Raven a small smile "Good luck."

"Thank." Raven said getting up, "I think I should get going."

"Yah." Jinx said, "I have to go too. Kid can't stand being away from me for too long."

"We noticed." Argent said smirking "Was that why you were fighting earlier?"

"You saw that." Jinx said blushing

"Yah." Raven said with a small smile

"He was trying to talk me out of going but I told him you guys were my best friends and very important to me. Then he muttered 'more important than me' and I got mad telling him he was the most important thing to me. Then he was like prove it and don't go. Then I said I couldn't do that and that if he spied on us I would hex him into next week and walked away angrily. And then…" Jinx said but was interrupted by a cocky voice from behind her "I kissed her senseless and she forgave me." Jinx whipped around and came face to face with the one and only Kid Flash.

"I thought I told you not to spy on me!" Jinx said pink waves forming at her fingertips.

"True but I'm not spying." Kid said smirking "I'm here to pick you up or do you want to walk back to the apartment?"

"I don't care you shouldn't have been listening to our conversation!" Jinx exclaimed

"Oh you don't want a ride." Kid said with a faked expression of shock, "Okay. See you later Jinx." And with that he sped off leaving an angry Jinx in his wake.

"Wait I didn't say that!" Jinx exclaimed then sighed irritated. She looked behind her to see an amused Raven and Argent.

"What?" She asked

"You guys fight like a married couple." Argent exclaimed, "It's so cute!" Raven just smirked and said "Well I'll be leaving"

"Oh yah." Said Argent getting up Jinx following her. Outside Raven opened a portal, Argent began to fly and Jinx well she sorta just stood there looking up and down the street.

"Jinx do you need a lift?" Raven asked lifting an eyebrow

"No." Jinx said sighing exasperated "Kid's going to give me a ride back."

"Didn't he just say he wasn't going to?" Argent asked confused

"Yah but he didn't mean it. He wants me to do something first." Jinx replied rolling her eyes

"And what is that?" Raven asked interested

"This." Jinx said before yelling "Kid Flash I am very sorry and I am in great need of your help right now! Please come help me and I promise to pay you back for your services!" At once Kid was standing in front of Jinx a smirk on his face.

"Your place or mine?" He asked jokingly

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jinx asked, "Because I'm pretty sure I moved in with you last night."

"True." Kid said kissing her then picking her up bridal style.

"See you guys." Jinx yelled as Kid began to run away. Argent and Raven stood there for a few seconds before both saying their goodbyes. Raven teleported to the Titan Tower main room and was surprised not to find Beast Boy on the couch playing video games. Raven began he search for him and found him surprisingly in the training room doing push ups…with out a shirt on. Raven felt her face flush but quickly cleared her face and walked in.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." He said stopping and sitting up taking a drink from his water bottle.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked lifting an eyebrow

"Working out." Beast Boy replied annoyed "What does it look like?"

"I know I just can't believe that you are since you are well you." Raven said

"Yah well I am not the lazy couch potato you think I am." Beast Boy said angrily. Raven realizing this conversation was going the wrong way quickly said, "I was looking for you."

"Why?" He asked surprised

"I need to tell you something." Raven said fiddling with her cloak glade her hood was up so he couldn't see her blushing.

"What's that?" He asked returning to his push-ups

"That I really like you." Raven replied quickly "That's all bye" and she turned fleeing the room. She heard a loud THUMP as Beast Boy fell onto his face but she was racing toward room which or course had to be 3 floors up. Quickly opening a portal Raven teleported outside her room and was just about to open the door when she felt a hand on her back. She tensed knowing fully well who it was. She turned around to a panting Beast Boy.

"What did you say." He panted out clearly out of breath

"That I like you." Raven whispered so quietly no average human would hear her but Beast Boy did. He did after all have animal hearing.

"That's what I thought." He said, "So why did you run away."

"Because I didn't want to hear you reject me." Raven said not looking at him.

"Why would you think that!" Beast Boy exclaimed surprised

"Because you love Terra." Raven replied

"Loved! I loved Terra." Beast Boy said, "I don't anymore."

"Oh so you just don't love me." Raven said getting teary eyed

"I didn't say that!" Beast boy said throwing his arms in the air, "I love you too Raven!"

"I knew it could never be true I knew…" Raven stopped mid-sentence and looked at Beast Boy is amazement "You love me." She said shocked

"Yes." Beast Boy said with a loving smile "I love you." Raven just stood there in shock then grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt pulling his lips onto his. Beast Boy stood there in shock before placing his arms around her waist and kissing her back. When they pulled back Raven stood there and said "Glad we got that cleared up."

"Yah." Beast Boy said smiling and pecking her on the lips "Now if you excuse me I have training to finish."

"Oh yah." Raven said "And I have to meditate before I blow up this whole city with these crazy emotions."

"Yah…" Beast Boy said, "You go do that. We don't need you to blow up the city today." They both laughed then when their separate ways. Raven went into her room and pulled out her communicator she had to tell Jinx and Argent. Much to her surprise Argent and Jinx got online at the same time as she did. Argent was the first to talk.

Argent: Just meet his supper annoying Titan named Hot Spot. He gets on my nerves…but he is hot…literally!

Jinx: Oh Argent's got a guy ;)

Raven: About time. Now we can bother her! Mwahahah!

Jinx: Dude only I can do evil laughs and that's because I was a villan

Raven: True sorry

Argent: So….Raven how did things go with you and BB?

Raven: Good…turns out he love me too….

Jinx: O.O really! That is awesome!

Raven: I guess….

Argent: Does that mean you guys are a couple?

Beast Boy: I'd like to know that too.

Raven: BEAST BOY! Um… What are you doing on here?

Beast Boy: This is an open chat anyone can join right KF?

Kid Flash: Beast Boy do you want to kill me! Jinx wasn't supposed to know I was on!

Jinx: Wally what are you doing on here

Kid Flash: Nothing….

Raven: Wally?

Jinx: Kid's really name

Raven: Oh

Argent: Stop getting off topic! Raven are you and Beast Boy a couple?

Hot Spot: Argent you think I'm hot?

Argent: HOT SPOT! Um what you saw that :\

Hot Spot: Yep. So what's your answer?

Argent: I mean your annoying but also really sweat. You have a temper but you are really hot and I mean more than literally.

Hot Spot: Really because I think you're pretty nice and are awesome. I mean you do get on my nerves but you are gorgeous.

Argent: Really?

Hot Spot: Really. So wanna meet sometime?

Argent: Sure Saturday at like 6?

Hot Spot: Sure I'll pick you up

Kid Flash: Aw look at that! Young love it's so moving :')

Hot Spot: Shut up Wally

Kid Flash: …That was cold man

Beast Boy: Raven can you please tell me if we are a couple or not?

Jinx: Yah we are waiting

Argent: Spill girl

Kid Flash: Pretty Please!

Raven: ….I don't know…..

Beast Boy: Oh I see :(

Raven: WAIT! Don't go yet. I need to ask you some things first

Beast Boy: Okay what do you need to know

Raven: Why me?

Beast Boy: You are really kind and really amazing, plus it doesn't hurt that you are beautiful either.

Raven: Okay I just wanted to know.

Beast Boy: So are we going out?

Raven: I was never asked out so…

Beast Boy: Raven will you please go out with me?

Raven: Yes I will

Argent: FINALLY YES!

Jinx: Go Raven :)

Kid Flash: Congrats BB

Hot Spot: Congrats

Robin: Did you guys really just clog this whole open chat room with this!

Starfire: Boyfriend Robin what is the matter? Everyone is the happy so nothing should be the matter. Right?

Robin: But Star

Starfire: No but's Robin they have done nothing of the wrong

Robin: Sigh fine but guys next time do this stuff in a private chat

*ROBIN AND STARFIRE HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Hot Spot: Argent private chat now babe!

Argent: Already on it ;)

*HOT SPOT AND ARGENT HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Kid Flash: Jinx do you want to….

Jinx: Kid I'm in the room next to yours just run over and actually talk to me

Kid Flash: I was going to ask if you want to…

Jinx: Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what is good for you!...and sure

Kid Flash: Be there in a flash ;)

Jinx: Really KF AH! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Kid Flash: Sorry now get off the communicator!

*KID FLASH AND JINX HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Raven: Beast Boy you still here?

Beast Boy: Yah

Raven: Want to go somewhere?

Beast Boy: Be up there is a second

*BEAST BOY AND RAVEN HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Speedy: …..what just happened here?

Cyborg: I have no clue….

Bumble Bee: So lost…

Mas: ¿Qué es esto?

Menos: No lo sé….

Aqualad: It doesn't matter guys lets just get off this chat

Kole: Aw that's so cute now there are 4 official Titan couples!

Jericho: Hey Kole…do you want to go to a private chat?

Kole: Sure

*JERICHO AND KOLE HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Speedy: Make that 5…sorta feeling really lonely

Cyborg: Bee are you free Friday?

Bumble Bee: Yah but let's go to a private chat about this Cy

Cyborg: Okay

*CYBORG AND BUMBLE BEE HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Aqualad: Okay now it's 6…

Speedy: You guys are making me feel super lonely single now!

Mas: Está bien rápida.

Menos: Aún nos tienes a nosotros

Speedy: You guys aren't helping partly because I can't understand you but still you aren't helping just leave!

*MAS AND MENOS HAVE LEFT THIS CHAT*

Aqualad: Man that was a little cold…

Speedy: Leave me alone!

Aqualad: Okay geez!

*AQUALAD HAS LEFT THIS CHAT*

Cheshire: ….I'm available if you want ;)

Speedy: …how did you even get onto this?

Cheshire: I have my ways. So you gonna take up my offer or no?

Speedy: …you're a villain….

Cheshire: So.

Speedy: Fine but don't tell anyone about this!

Cheshire: I won't

*SPEEDY HAS LEFT THIS CHAT*

Cheshire: But he does realize this chat is open so everyone can see this right :P

*CHESHIRE HAS LEFT THIS CHAT*

* * *

The ending is very random but I just felt like throwing all the couples I support into the chat. I hope you enjoyed and those of you who wanted me to continue are satisfied. If not tell me what I should do to change it. Once again I apologize if you think this is not well written, but I hope you enjoyed it though. :)

Quick translations of Mas and Menos:

Mas says: What's this

Menos: I don't know

Mas: It's okay Speedy

Menos: You still have us

Yes I used a translator. I am sorry but I don't take Spanish next time I use these two though I will do a better job of finding lines for them to say.


End file.
